


Old Dragonair Poem

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, old, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Dec, 30th, 2011





	Old Dragonair Poem

Going to go to bed and possibly create a poem dedicated to Dragonair. . .  
Because they're so fair  
And if you get one they'll bring you luck and make you a millionaire  
Because they're so rare  
And they're extraordinar-y  
And after I catch them I feed them berries  
Normally cherries  
Once one even caught me a fairy.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I wrote this before fairy types, now it's even funnier.


End file.
